Try again
by LittleMonkeyPo
Summary: Parfois, un événement suffit pour chambouler une vie. Ou deux. Mac est en retard, ses collègues sont inquiets, et ils ont raison.
1. Prologue

Hello ! Sauf erreur de ma part, c'est la première fanfiction française de The Newsroom sur le site, j'espère que ça plaira aux fans francophones et aux autres. J'ai découvert la série il y a quelques semaines, j'en suis immédiatement devenue fan, et j'ai du écrire. Bref, si vous comprenez le français mais que vous ne pouvez pas l'écrire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire dans votre langue maternelle.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Il poussa la porte de la salle de réunion, et alla s'asseoir dans sa chaise habituelle sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ce n'est que plusieurs secondes plus tard, lorsqu'il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche qu'il remarqua la demi-douzaine de regards rivés sur lui.

« Quoi ? J'ai mis mon pull à l'envers ? » demanda t-il « Hey, où est Mac ? »

« On pensait que tu le saurais. » répondit Jim « J'essaie de l'appeler depuis une heure, mais elle décroche pas... »

Les membres de l'équipe se regardèrent, et murmurèrent des phrases qu'il n'entendit pas avant de reporter son attention sur lui, comme s'ils attendaient tous qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il se comporte en leader.

« Qu...Qui l'a vue pour la dernière fois ? »

« Hum, elle est partie quelques minutes avant moi, je pense qu'elle est rentrée directement, et elle m'a envoyé un mail peu après minuit, pour un article... »

Son téléphone se mit à sonner avant même que sa phrase soit terminée, et il sortit de la salle sans un mot supplémentaire. Tout le monde le regardait, ses collègues ne voyait qu'une chose, le choc, la peur sur son visage.

Will se leva, il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait, savoir où était Mackenzie, et pourquoi Jim avait l'air terrorisé, mais deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, et il était de nouveau sur sa chaise. Il sortit son téléphone, composa le numéro de son amie, appuya sur le bouton vert. Les bips s'enchaînaient, il tombait sur la messagerie, raccrochait, et recommençait. Elle devait répondre.

* * *

« Allô ? »

« James Harper ? »

« C'est moi... »

« Je suis Ashley Venturi, du Presbyterian, je vous contacte parce que Mackenzie McHale a été admise dans notre établissement ce matin, et vous êtes la première personne à contacter. »

« Comment...Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? »

Il avait arrêté de respirer pendant une seconde ou deux, puis son regard avait croisé celui de Will, et le présentateur s'était levé avant qu'on le fasse se rasseoir. Jim écoutait attentivement la jeune femme, Mac avait fait un malaise alors qu'elle faisait un jogging dans Central Park, elle était mal tombée. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'en dire plus, il fallait qu'il aille à l'hôpital. Rapidement.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je fais au plus vite. » répondit-il avant de remercier son interlocutrice

Il resta immobile un moment, à fixer l'écran de son téléphone, puis il entendit Will crier, demandait ce qu'il se passait. Il prit une longue inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Mac est à l'hôpital. Maggie, appelle Charlie, et demande lui si Don et Eliott peuvent faire le JT de ce soir... »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » demanda Neal

« Je sais pas. » souffla Jim avant de regarder Will « Je pense que tu devrais venir. »

* * *

Et voilà pour le prologue, à bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 1

Oh guys, I wasn't expecting so much feedback ! Thank you ! I know it's not easy for some of you who don't really speak french, and I really really want to thank you for taking time to read it, and translate it with Google Traduction. So anyway, here goes the first chapter, if there's something you don't quite understand, send me a PM, I'll be happy to explain it to you.

Yay !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

« Je peux pas oublier. » commença Jim « Islamabad. J'en fais des cauchemars, je revis cette journée interminable, et quand je me réveille, je l'appelle, parce que j'ai pas le choix si je veux me rendormir, elle a l'habitude maintenant. Elle ne se souvient pas de ce qui c'est passé, et je ne lui ai jamais dis. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, la salle d'attente, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, je pourrais jamais oublier. »

Will regardait, et écoutait le jeune homme, sans oser l'interrompre, il savait qu'il allait lui raconter l'histoire depuis le début, cette même histoire qui lui avait causé des cauchemars pendant des mois après que Charlie lui ait annoncé la nouvelle.

« On sortait de notre hôtel, on était avec Reggie qui est photographe, Tony, notre traducteur et garde du corps. Il y avait un petit kilomètre à faire avant d'arriver à la manifestation, on discutait, c'était assez calme même si Mac était tendue. On était à cinquante mètres du rassemblement, on voyait les gens devant nous, et elle est partie en courant droit devant, on lui a couru après, mais on l'avait déjà perdue de vue. Ça a duré deux minutes, puis elle est revenue en disant qu'elle avait vu quelqu'un dans la foule avec qui elle avait déjà parlé, et qui était prêt a nous redonner des informations. Elle est partie devant, trois mètres, elle a parcouru trois mètres avant de s'arrêter, de se retourner, et de s'effondrer. »

Jim était concentré, il regardait ses mains posées sur ses genoux, en essayant de contrôler les images qui lui traversait l'esprit. Il arrivait à en parler, à mentionner le coup de couteau dans une conversation, comme il l'avait fait avec Don lors de son arrivée, parce qu'il savait qu'au final, Mac était là, qu'elle allait bien. Mais recommencer l'histoire depuis le début était différent.

« C'était juste un gamin, il avait pas plus de treize ans, et je crois que c'est ce qui a sauvé Mac...Elle saignait beaucoup, j'ai retiré ma chemise, j'ai fais pression, on pouvait rien faire, on était au cœur de la foule, les gens étaient presque en train de nous marcher dessus, elle disait qu'elle allait bien, mais c'était pas le cas. Tony l'a prise dans ses bras, et on a commencé à courir, on savait que l'hôpital le plus proche était à trois rues...Mac...Elle disait à Reggie de prendre des photos, et elle racontait une histoire, un type qui avait marché pendant des heures avec une flèche dans le dos pour aller prévenir Robin des Bois qu'une menace arrivait. On a fini par arriver, elle était quasiment inconsciente, ils l'ont mise sur un brancard, et ils l'ont emmenée. J'ai cru que c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais. »

Ils sortirent de la voiture, Jim resta silencieux pendant un moment. Les deux hommes ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre, ils passèrent les portes, et se présentèrent devant le réceptionniste, Jim se présenta, donna le nom de la personne qui l'avait contacté, et demanda comment allait Mackenzie, le tout dans une même phrase prononcée trop rapidement.

« Je ne peux rien vous dire, je suis désolé, mais suivez ce couloir, vous arriverez dans un hall, un médecin viendra vous trouvez. »

« Merci. » répondit Will

Jim s'était assit, il n'avait jamais aimé les hôpitaux, il avait toujours fait en sorte de les éviter depuis son douzième anniversaire, et la chute dans les escaliers qui lui avait coûté un plâtre à la cheville pendant plus d'un mois.

« Un médecin est revenu vers nous, il a demandé son groupe sanguin, si elle faisait des allergies, et puis on nous a dit d'attendre. Ça a duré presque cinq heures, on était tous les trois assit par terre, dans une salle pleine à craquer, des hommes, des femmes et des enfants qui attendaient comme nous...et puis le chirurgien est revenu, il nous a dit que c'était une battante, et que le couteau n'avait pas fait beaucoup de dommages, mais qu'elle allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos. Elle a été transportée dans un autre hôpital un peu plus tard dans la journée, et puis deux semaines plus tard elle me jetait un seau d'eau à la figure pour que je me lève. »

« Elle était de retour sur le terrain deux semaines après ? »

« Oui, c'est la seule personne que je connaisse qui travaille en étant malade. Quand on était à Bagdad, elle a eu un sale virus et le médecin a du l'attacher pour qu'elle dorme, elle baisse jamais les bras. »

« Oui, elle est venue au bureau un jour alors qu'elle avait quarante de fièvre, elle a donné la grippe à la moitié des gens qu'elle croisait, et elle comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne venaient pas travailler, si elle l'avait fait, ils pouvaient aussi le faire. »

Ils étaient plongés dans leurs souvenirs, et ne remarquèrent pas le médecin qui venait d'entrer dans le hall, ce n'est que quand il appela Jim, que le jeune homme se leva, et se précipita vers lui.

« Je suis le docteur Ericsen, j'ai pris en charge votre amie. »

« Comment va t-elle ? »

« Elle a fait une mauvaise chute, elle s'est cognée la tête et on a décelé une fracture du crâne, au niveau de l'os frontal, pour le moment, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, on a fait des examens qui n'ont pas révélé d'hémorragie. Par ailleurs, lors de la chute, elle s'est fracturée le poignet droit, on a du l'emmener au bloc et placer une plaque au niveau du radius afin de replacer l'os correctement. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ? » demanda Will

« Seul monsieur Harper peut la voir pour le moment, vu qu'il était sur la liste des personnes à contacter... »

« Qu... »

« Will. » coupa Jim « Je crois que Mac a oublié de rajouter Will sur la liste, ils sont ensemble, comme...un couple, vous savez, et peut être qu'elle apprécierait qu'il soit là à son réveil. »

« Oh. Je ne savais pas... »

« C'est possible de la voir ? » souffla le jeune journaliste en souriant

« Bien sûr, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. »

* * *

Malgré le bandage sur son front, les bleus qui commençaient à apparaître, elle souriait. Elle était encore endormie par l'anesthésie, mais le médecin était confiant, et avait assuré qu'elle allait se réveiller rapidement. Elle souriait, ses lèvres et ses paupières bougeaient de temps en temps, il savait qu'elle rêvait, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura quelques mots.

« Billy... »

Jim, qui regardait par la fenêtre, se retourna en entendant le murmure, il esquissa un sourire en voyant la position de Will, il ne pouvait pas être plus prêt de Mackenzie, sauf peut être s'il montait dans le lit.

Le médecin passa dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, et promit que tout allait bien, qu'elle était en train de se réveiller, mais qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps, le choc avait été violent. Les minutes continuèrent de s'écouler dans un silence presque religieux, seul le bip régulier des machines faisait écho, et Will réalisa qu'il devait appeler la famille de Mackenzie.

« Je vais appeler son père, est-ce que tu veux un café ? »

« Non merci, ça va aller. » répondit Jim

Il était en train de lire un article sur la régénération cellulaire dans un magazine qu'une infirmière avait apporté un peu plus tôt quand il entendit des murmures. Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour entendre Mackenzie prononcer son prénom, elle le regardait et essayait de soulever sa main plâtrée, en vain.

« Jim ? » murmura t-elle

« Hey Mac. »

« Ow, ma tête... »

Il appuya sur le bouton rouge de la télécommande posée près du lit, et posa sa main sur celle de son amie. Une infirmière entra dans la chambre, et dès qu'elle remarqua que Mac était réveillée fit demi-tour en disant qu'elle allait chercher le médecin. Ericsen fit son apparition quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Fatiguée... »

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire comment vous vous appelez ? »

« Mackenzie McHale. »

« Quel jour sommes nous ? »

« Hum...mardi...19 juin 2012. »

« Très bien. »

Elle était trop concentrée sur les questions du médecin pour remarquer que la porte s'était ouverte, et qu'il était entré, un café dans les mains, surprit de la voir éveillée. Il n'était pas dans son champ de vision, Jim se tenait près du lit, et elle ne pouvait pas bouger la tête, alors quand elle entendit sa voix, elle sentit quelque chose d'étrange, comme si son cœur avait fait un bond monumental.

« Mackenzie. » reprit le médecin « On va devoir vous garder au moins 24 heures, afin de surveiller votre blessure à la tête. Mais vous ne pourrez pas rester seule, est-ce que votre petit ami... »

« Non...Jim... »

« Il parlait de moi Mac. » lança Will en avançant vers le lit « Elle restera avec moi Doc. »

« Billy ? »

« Je vais prendre quelques jours, ne t'inquiètes pas, ils peuvent se débrouiller sans nous. »

« Parfait. » sourit Ericsen « Je repasserais demain matin, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à appeler une infirmière. »

* * *

« Will ? » murmura t-elle

Il était assit dans le fauteuil près du lit et lisait le mail que Don lui avait envoyé, résumant les sujets sélectionnés pour le journal. Jim était partit quelques minutes plus tôt, alors que Mackenzie commençait à s'endormir, prétextant qu'il avait reçu un message de Maggie lui demandait de l'aide pour un sujet.

« Hey, je pensais que tu dormais... »

« J'ai l'impression que je flotte... »

« Tu es droguée par les médicaments Mac. » répondit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur sa main « Tu as dis à Jim qu'il avait des oreilles d'elfes, je crois que ça l'a vexé. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Mac... »

« J'avais besoin...ça fait cinq ans...aujourd'hui... »

Il se demanda pendant une seconde ce qu'elle voulait dire, avant de se souvenir de la date. Le 19 juin 2007, jour où elle lui a avoué qu'elle voyait Brian Brenner. Elle avait été tendue pendant plusieurs jours avant ça, et il pensait sérieusement qu'elle était enceinte, mais qu'elle n'osait pas lui dire.

Ils s'étaient assit sur le canapé, et elle avait prononcé la phrase qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

« Je sais. »

« Il fallait que je me vide la tête avant...de te voir. »

« Mac. »

« Je suis désolée Will. » souffla t-elle « Je... »

« Je te pardonne. Okay ? Je te pardonne. »

« Non...Tu dis ça parce que... »

« Je te pardonne, je te le promets. J'y travaille. »

Il prit soin d'éviter la blessure sur son front, et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, lui murmura que tout ira bien, qu'il était là, et qu'elle était là, que c'était le plus important. Il avait eu peur. Il n'avait pas eu aussi peur depuis longtemps, l'idée qu'elle ne soit plus là, qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il voulait pouvoir lui donner une seconde chance.

« Je t'aime Billy. »

« Je sais. » murmura t-il


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Il n'était plus assit à côté d'elle à son réveil, à sa place, dans le fauteuil, un ours en peluche de la taille d'un enfant de trois ans, et juste derrière sur la table, un énorme bouquet de fleurs. Il y avait une grande carte posée sur ses genoux, et elle l'attrapa de sa main libre. Elle reconnu l'écriture de Charlie, lui souhaitant de se rétablir au plus vite, mais il y avait aussi des mots de Sloan, Maggie, Don, Neal, Tamara, Tess et les autres.

Elle remarqua Will, debout devant la fenêtre, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean. Il avait laissé son Blackberry sur la table de chevet, elle l'attrapa et appuya sur la touche centrale pour regarder l'heure.

« Will. »

« Hum ? »

« News Night. Il est presque sept heures. »

« Eliott me remplace. » répondit-il « Charlie, et Sloan sont passés quand tu dormais, il t'a apporté les fleurs et Sloan, l'ours en peluche. »

« J'ai vu ça, j'ai lu la carte aussi. »

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Oui, juste mal à la tête. »

« L'infirmière a dit que ça devrait passer d'ici deux à trois jours. »

Il poussa les jambes de Mac sur le côté, et s'assit près d'elle, avant de prendre le pot de gelée du plateau repas que l'infirmière lui avait apporté un peu plus tôt.

« Elle a aussi dit que tu n'aurais pas faim, mais je t'ai gardé un peu de gelée, tu en veux ? »

« Non. »

« Tant pis, c'est vraiment très bon tu sais ? »

« Will. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu devrais y aller. »

« Je vais y aller. »

« Quand ? »

« Quand tu seras endormie. » sourit-il « Allez, une cuillère, pour me faire plaisir. »

« S'il ne faut que ça pour te faire plaisir... » répondit-elle en prenant la cuillère

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sentant une main sur son épaule qui la secouait doucement, alors qu'une voix lui demandait d'ouvrir les yeux. Le grognement qui s'échappa de sa bouche fit rire la personne, mais celle-ci continua a parler.

« Mackenzie, je suis Lanie, l'infirmière de nuit, est-ce que vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux pour moi, rien qu'une minute ? »

Elle n'en avait pas envie, elle voulait dormir, s'enrouler dans sa couette et attendre que son réveil sonne. Mais la réalité la frappa, elle n'était pas dans son appartement, elle était à l'hôpital, et si elle voulait être tranquille, elle devait laisser l'infirmière vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

« Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir à vous réveiller, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois m'assurer que tout va bien. »

« Je...Ah... »

« Tenez, un peu d'eau. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Moins droguée. » répondit-elle après avoir bu « Il n'est pas partit. »

« Il n'avait pas envie de vous laisser toute seule, il a beaucoup insisté, et il a offert des muffins, face à de la nourriture et un bel homme, on ne peut pas dire non. »

Elle sourit, et se tourna vers lui, il avait retiré ses chaussures, ses pieds étaient posés sur le lit, sa tête était en arrière, légèrement penchée sur le côté, sa bouche ouverte.

* * *

Il avait passé la nuit dans le fauteuil, et savait que quelques étirements n'allaient pas être suffisants pour soigner son mal de dos. Il se tenait droit contre le mur, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine, et attendait, comme on lui avait demandé.

Il remarqua immédiatement l'homme qui avançait vers lui d'un pas décidé, et il lui fallut une minute pour le reconnaître. Son costume était froissé, le nœud de sa cravate défait, et les manches de sa chemise remontées jusqu'aux coudes.

« Will. »

« Ben. »

« J'étais à Montréal quand mon père m'a téléphoné, j'ai pris le premier vol... »

« Elle va bien, j'ai simplement appelé pour prévenir. »

« Will, écoute, je t'apprécie, mais on parle de ma petite sœur, et je devais venir. »

« Je comprends. »

« Très bien . » souffla t-il « Et, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, elle a jamais voulu me le dire, mais je suis content que les choses se soient arrangées.»

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, ne permettant pas à Will de répondre, et deux infirmières sortirent en souriant. Will entra en premier, et le sourire de Mackenzie s'élargit un peu plus, avant de reprendre une expression plus sérieuse en lui disant qu'elle pensait qu'il était rentré.

« J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui te cherchait. » répondit Will en se décalant, permettant à Mac de voir son frère

« Ben ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Surprise sœurette. » répondit-il « Will a appelé papa, et papa m'a appelé, j'étais dans le coin. »

Elle lança un regard noir à son ex-compagnon qui esquissa un sourire idiot. Il répondit qu'il s'ennuyait, et que le coup de téléphone lui avait permis de discuter de base-ball.

« Imbécile. » souffla t-elle « Ben tu n'aurais pas du venir, je vais bien. »

« Si tu le dis, Kenz. Mais en attendant, tu es dans une chambre d'hôpital, avec un plâtre et un joli pansement sur le front, alors ne me reproche pas d'être venu s'il te plaît. »

Mac baissa les yeux, réalisant que la discussion avec son frère était une cause perdue, et se tourna vers Will qui la regardait en souriant, avec lui aussi, elle ne risquait pas de gagner quoi que ce soit. Elle murmura une insulte qui fit rire les deux hommes avant d'ouvrir les tiroirs de sa table de chevet.

« Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? » demanda Will

« Mon téléphone, je veux regarder mes mails. »

« Il s'est cassé quand tu es tombé, je l'ai donné à Jim pour qu'il le remplace. »

« Oh. »

« Quoi, ça te manque déjà ? » lança t-il en sortant son téléphone « Alors, voyons voir...Oh, le General Salem Ali Qatan qui commandait l'armée du Yemen a été tué dans un attentat-suicide. Deux personnes ont été tués à la frontière entre Israël et l'Égypte... »

« D'accord ! » coupa Mackenzie « S'il te plaît Will, rentre, prends une douche, change toi. »

« Okay. »

« Maintenant. » continua t-elle « Et passe au bureau pour vérifier qu'il ne font pas de bêtises. »

Il attrapa sa veste, et s'approcha de Mac en souriant. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et avant même qu'il ne puisse faire un pas en arrière, elle lui attrapa la main.

« Est-ce que tu peux passer à mon appartement ? J'ai besoin de vêtements... »

« Okay, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« N'importe quoi, juste...quelque chose de confortable. Et mon téléphone. S'il te plaît. »

* * *

Benjamin McHale se tenait au pied du lit, et regardait sa sœur avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait cinq ans de plus qu'elle, et avait toujours été protecteur. Il se souvenait du jour où il l'avait vu pour la première fois, il avait grimpé sur le lit d'hôpital, et son père avait murmuré dans son oreille « Benny, c'est ta petite sœur Mackenzie, regarde comme elle est jolie. », il se souvenait qu'il s'était promis qu'il ne laisserait rien ni personne lui faire du mal.

La porte s'était refermée derrière Will, mais Mackenzie la fixait toujours. Elle ne remarqua pas le sourire idiot de son frère, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre le comportement de Will. Ils se tournaient autour depuis longtemps, trop longtemps à son goût, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle avait essayé, ils dînaient ensemble une à deux fois par semaine depuis qu'elle lui avait montré le calepin, depuis qu'elle avait apprit qu'il lui avait laissé un message. (Elle ne savait toujours pas ce que Will avait dit, mais elle avait sa petite idée...)

Le plus souvent, ils se retrouvaient après l'émission, et dînaient au bureau, mais parfois ils allaient au restaurant. Il y avait eu cette soirée où elle avait trop bu, volontairement. Elle était éméchée, pas suffisamment pour ne plus se souvenir de ce qu'elle faisait, mais suffisamment pour que Will pense qu'elle ne se contrôlait pas totalement.

Il l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'à sa porte ce soir là, il avait une main posée dans le bas de son dos, et elle sentait l'alcool qui brûlait dans ses veines, son cœur qui battait à toute vitesse. Il faisait comme si de rien était, il avait été un gentleman, et lorsqu'ils s'étaient arrêtés devant la porte, qu'elle avait posée ses mains sur son torse, et qu'elle avait essayé de l'embrasser, il avait tourné la tête suffisamment vite pour que ses lèvres arrivent sur sa joue.

Il lui avait murmuré un « bientôt » qu'elle n'avait pas entendu, et le lendemain, tous les deux avaient fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Mac ? » souffla Ben « Hey, tu rêves ? »

« Oh, oui, j'étais...loin. Comment va Mary ? »

« Bien, elle a reprit le travail, elle adore travailler à la librairie, ça lui laisse du temps libre, et elle rencontre du monde... »

« Et les enfants ? Ils ont quel âge maintenant ? »

« Tommy a 12 ans, Addison 7 ans, et Penny vient d'avoir 2 ans. Ils vivent leur vie d'enfants tu sais, l'école pour les grands, la crèche pour Penny. Tom veut être journaliste, il adore quand papa lui parle de tes exploits, et il regarde News Night de temps en temps sur l'ordinateur, quand ses copains viennent à la maison, il leur montre des vidéos, et des articles de toi, tu es son modèle. » sourit-il « Tu nous manques à tous. C'est dommage que le seul moyen de te voir, soit quand tu as un accident. »

« On s'est vus à Noël, c'était il y a même pas six mois. »

« Je sais, mais quand même, ça fait du bien de te voir Mackenzie. » répondit Ben « Parle moi de toi, qu'est ce qui se passe dans la vie trépidante de Mackenzie McHale ? »

« Oh rien, la routine. »

« Et avec Will ? »

« Will ? Il n'y a rien du tout avec Will... »

« C'est pas ce que l'infirmière m'a dit quand j'ai demandé le numéro de ta chambre... »

« Comment ça ? »

« On m'a dit que c'était l'heure des soins, et que je devais attendre dans le couloir avec ton petit ami. Imagine ma surprise quand j'ai vu Will. »

« On est pas ensemble. »

« Hum. »

« Benny ! » s'exclama Mac

« Okay, je te crois. Juste, pas pour le moment. »

* * *

:)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 **

* * *

Elle se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, sans se souvenir des heures qui venaient de s'écouler. Elle avait beau être dans le noir, elle savait que la chambre n'était pas la sienne, et qu'elle n'était plus à l'hôpital, il n'y avait pas de bruit, les draps étaient doux, et sentaient le propre.

Will.

Après son départ, et la discussion avec Ben, elle avait été faire des examens, et Sloan était passée lui apporter son téléphone portable, et lui avait raconté les quelques potins de la veille. Puis Will était revenu avec un sac sous le bras, et un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Le médecin était passé, et lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait rentrer dans l'après-midi, Ben était parti, et elle s'était endormie.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle était passée de son lit d'hôpital au lit de la chambre d'amis de Will, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir le savoir. Il avait dû la porter, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir marché, elle se souvenait encore moins être rentré dans l'appartement.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et il s'avança à tatillons, jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Il attendit un instant avant d'allumer la lampe de chevet, et fut surpris de voir Mac qui le regardait.

« Hey. » murmura t-il

« Hey. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, et presque inconsciemment, ses doigts frôlèrent le front de son amie, repoussant les quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient mises devant ses yeux. Il continuait de sourire, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle sache que tout allait bien.

« Comment je suis arrivée ici ? »

« Ici ? »

« Je...J'étais à l'hôpital, et...je suis chez toi. »

« Ah, oui, les médicaments qu'ils t'ont donné après le déjeuner étaient assez puissants, ils ont dit que tu somnolerais quelques heures. Ça va mieux ? »

Elle s'était endormie dans la voiture, elle s'était allongée, sa tête sur les genoux de Will, et avait fermé les yeux. Elle arrivait à s'en souvenir, même si la scène était floue.

« Oui, beaucoup mieux. »

« Okay. » souffla t-il « Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Je peux te faire un sandwich... »

« Un bain. Je peux prendre un bain ? »

« Hum, oui, mais ça risque d'être compliqué avec ton plâtre et... »

« Je pense que je peux me débrouiller Will. »

« Ok..ay...Je vais...Te faire couler un bain. »

* * *

Il referma la porte de la salle de bain sans pouvoir se résoudre à faire un mètre supplémentaire. Elle avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle était capable de le faire seule, qu'elle avait besoin de se détendre. Mais savoir que la femme qu'il aimait était à trois mètres de lui, nue, dans sa baignoire lui donnait des vertiges. Il avait besoin d'être à l'intérieur, de s'assurer qu'elle reste éveillée, il avait besoin de lui tenir la main.

Son dos contre la porte, il respirait calmement, écoutait tous les sons provenant de la salle de bain, et se retenant d'entrer dès qu'il entendait un gémissement de douleur. Il avait eu la bonne idée de mettre le bras plâtré de Mac dans un sac plastique, mais il savait que ce n'était pas pratique. Il savait qu'à un moment donné, elle allait l'appeler.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'entende son prénom. Il ouvrit la porte immédiatement, et Mac fronça les sourcils avant de reposer sa tête contre la paroi de la baignoire.

« Hey. »

« J'ai besoin d'aider pour me laver les cheveux. »

« Okay. »

Il resta sur le pas de la porte, immobile, ses mains dans les poches, à regarder Mac pendant quelques instants, surprit par la demande. Elle frissonna, et il ferma la porte avant de faire un pas en avant.

« William McAvoy. » souffla Mackenzie « Tu m'as dis de t'appeler si j'avais besoin d'aider, et j'ai besoin d'aide. »

« Hum... »

« Il me semble que tu m'as déjà vu nue, et tu... »

« Okay. » coupa t-il

Il remonta les manches de sa chemise, et s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais quand la main de Mac se posa sur son genou, et qu'elle lui sourit, il réalisa qu'il avait déjà fait ça des dizaines de fois auparavant, les conditions avaient juste été différentes.

« Prête ? »

Elle hocha la tête, et il glissa une main dans le cou de Mac alors qu'elle s'enfonçait un peu dans l'eau. Il retira le pansement sur son front, et fit attention à ne pas mouiller les points de suture. Elle avait les yeux fermés, elle lui faisait confiance, et il en profita pour la regarder. Ses jambes, longues, fines, ses genoux qui étaient hors de l'eau. Il mit du shampoing dans ses cheveux et commença à masser, avant de reprendre son observation.

Il vit la cicatrice. Une marque rosée au niveau de son estomac, de quelques centimètres. Elle ouvrit les yeux à ce moment, mais il ne s'en rendit compte immédiatement. Il continua à fixer la cicatrice, le corps qu'il pensait connaître par cœur.

« Elle a presque disparue. »

« Mac... »

Elle ferma les yeux, et il remarqua les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il avait envie de pleurer, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, et de la serrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui murmure qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Il savait qu'il n'était encore tout à fait prêt, qu'il ne lui avait pas tout pardonné. Il se demandait si un jour, il allait être capable de lui dire qu'il lui avait pardonné.

* * *

Elle était assise dans le canapé, ses pieds sur la table basse, son bras plâtré posé sur une montagne d'oreillers, elle regardait la télévision sans écouter l'émission. Elle était trop occupée à essayer d'entendre ce que disait Will.

Il s'était excusé plus d'une demi-heure plus tôt, dès qu'elle était sortie du bain, et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il parlait vite, se taisait pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de se remettre à parler. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, mais elle avait entendu son prénom plusieurs fois.

Elle entendit la porte se fermer, et augmenta légèrement le volume de la télévision. Il alla dans la cuisine sans dire un mot, ouvrit le frigo et sortit deux bouteilles d'eau avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Mackenzie. Elle éteignit la télévision, prit la bouteille qu'il lui tendait, et bu quelques gorgées. Il l'imita, avant de reposer leurs bouteilles sur la table basse. Il était près d'elle, et elle en profita, posant sa tête sur épaule, sa main sur la jambe de Will.

« J'ai eu peur Mac. Je pensais pas que...que je pourrais avoir aussi peur de te perdre. »

Il posa sa main sur celle de Mackenzie, enlaçant leurs doigts sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, des images de cauchemars défilant devant ses yeux, il avait impérativement besoin de la sentir à ses côtés.

« Will... »

« Avant que tu ne reviennes, je m'étais fait à l'idée de ne plus te revoir. » continua t-il « Je savais qu'il y avait vraiment, vraiment très peu de chance que je te croise dans la rue. J'ai vécu trois ans en me disant que tu... »

« Que je t'ai trompé. »

« Mac. »

« Quoi ? C'est... »

« Je veux pas parler de ça, je veux plus en parler. »

« Okay. »

« Je m'étais vraiment fait à l'idée que je ne te verrais plus. Je pensais que j'allais réussir à oublier avec le temps. Mais, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, de m'inquiéter pour toi, même si je pensais que je ne te verrais plus, je pouvais pas oublier, c'était...J'ai eu peur Mac, quand Jim m'a dit de venir avec lui, quand on attendait dans la salle d'attente, je... »

« Tu as cru que tu allais me perdre. Encore une fois. »

« Je travaille dur pour réussir à...pour nous donner une chance. Je veux qu'on ait cette chance Mac, vraiment. Mais je sais pas comment faire. On traîne ça depuis trop longtemps, il faut que ça s'arrête. »

« Will. »

« On a progressé, j'ai progressé depuis un an, on a...on est bien Mac. On est bien, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais c'est pas suffisant, on est plus que des amis, il faut qu'on arrête de se voiler la face. On doit...Je sais pas si on peut être plus que ce qu'on est aujourd'hui, mais, ces deux derniers jours, j'ai eu...J'ai besoin de toi, je ne peux pas aller travailler et entendre la voix dans quelqu'un d'autre dans mon oreille, c'est toi que...que je veux. Tout le temps. »

Elle répéta les trois derniers mots, et il hocha la tête. Il avait parlé avec son thérapeute un moment, il lui avait demandé des conseils, et Jack Habib avait simplement rigolé. Ils travaillaient sur le problème depuis de longs mois, à chaque séance, Will se demandait comment faire, comment pardonner, mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé de solution même si Jack l'aidait beaucoup.

« Je ne veux pas te blesser, faire des choses uniquement pour te faire du mal. C'est mon problème Mackenzie, je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça sans tout gâcher. Je fais tout ce que je peux, mais parfois c'est juste trop compliqué. »

Elle voulu se lever, mais la main de Will sur sa jambe l'en empêcha, il avait l'air épuisé, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Elle n'avait pas remarqué les cernes sous ses yeux auparavant, elle était trop fatiguée, trop droguée par les médicaments. Elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule, sentit qu'il respirait rapidement, et lui serra la main. Il avait d'autres choses à dire.

* * *

Il la souleva du canapé en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller, elle s'était endormie contre lui plusieurs minutes plus tôt, elle ronflait légèrement, le son était réconfortant, plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Elle entoura son bras non-plâtré autour du cou de Will, son visage blottit contre son torse, et avant même qu'il ne fasse un pas, murmura qu'elle voulait dormir avec lui. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, la déposa au centre du lit avant d'aller dans la salle de bain et de se mettre en pyjama.

Il se mit sous les draps à côté d'elle, et instinctivement, elle se blottit contre lui. Le parfum était asphyxiant, la chaleur contre lui aussi, il n'était pas habitué à l'avoir aussi prêt. Il n'était pas habitué à avoir Mackenzie complètement collée à lui.

« Tu m'as manqué Billy. »

Elle avait pris ses comprimés avant de dormir, pour éviter d'avoir mal au crâne au réveil, pour dormir en paix. Les médicaments faisaient qu'elle ne contrôlait pas ce qu'elle disait. La veille, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Il aurait voulu être capable de répondre autre chose que « Je sais. », lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi, qu'il n'avait jamais cessé.

Il était presque sur qu'elle était endormie, il pouvait voir qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement ouverte contre son biceps, ses pieds entouraient sa jambe. Elle était totalement contre lui, il pouvait sentir le plâtre contre son poignet, elle avait le bras devant son estomac. Il était sur qu'elle dormait.

« Je t'aime Mackenzie. »

Les lèvres contre son bras s'étirèrent pour former un sourire.

* * *

:)


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 **

Elle était sur lui, complètement allongée sur lui, comme une petite couverture sur son torse, leurs jambes entre-mêlées, le visage de Mackenzie enfoui dans le cou de Will, leurs poitrines l'une contre l'autre, seulement séparées par quelques millimètres de tissus.

Elle était allongée sur lui, et il était tétanisé. Il avait trop peur de bouger, trop peur de la réveiller, de perdre la chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Il n'avait pas envie que la sensation familière qui naissait dans son bas ventre disparaisse, mais la position qu'ils avaient adoptés durant leur sommeil, bien qu'agréable allait devenir gênante, le journaliste en était conscient, alors roula, de façon à ce que leurs deux corps soient parallèles, chacun sur le côté.

Les lèvres de Mac étaient à quelques centimètres des siennes, et il eut besoin d'une claque mentale pour ne pas l'embrasser. Elle tenait son t-shirt fermement dans son poing, et commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil, le mouvement le fit frissonner, l'afflux sanguin presque immédiat le poussa à sortir du lit précipitamment, laissant son t-shirt entre les mains de son amie.

Il avait besoin d'une douche, froide de préférence.

* * *

Il lisait le journal, son café fumant posé devant lui, les quelques secondes où elle s'était blottie contre lui, les secondes où son corps s'était réveillé au contact de Mackenzie se rejouaient dans sa tête, et il ne pouvait pas être plus fier du self-control dont il avait été capable.

« Hey. » murmura t-elle en s'asseyant sur le tabouret à côté de lui « Tu es là. Je pensais que tu t'étais transformé en...microbe quand je me suis réveillée avec ton t-shirt dans les mains. »

« Tu ne voulais pas le lâcher. »

« Oh, je... »

« Ne dis pas que tu es désolée Mac. » coupa t-il « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Comme quelqu'un qui a un orchestre dans la tête. »

« Je vais te faire du thé. » souffla t-il en se levant « Tu as faim ? »

Elle hocha la tête, en se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour qu'il soit aussi souriant, et agréable. Will n'était pas du matin, il ne l'avait jamais été, et elle était presque sûre qu'il n'avait pas changé, pourtant son comportement était différent. Il posa quelques toasts devant elle, ainsi qu'un pot de confiture, et un bol de fruits, interrompant ses songes.

« Will... »

« Mange, on discutera plus tard, on a le temps. »

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours pas parlés. Il y avait eu des discussions, bien sûr, mais Will faisait tout pour éviter LA conversation. Le fait que Mackenzie n'ait pas encore reprit le travail l'arrangeait, elle était rentrée chez elle au bout de quelques jours, et il ne faisait que passer la voir, et l'appeler tard le soir.

Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, d'établir un plan, de discuter avec son thérapeute. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre éternellement, que la vie était bien trop courte pour lui en vouloir plus longtemps. Il ne croyait pas en une force supérieure, au karma, ni même au destin, mails il devait reconnaître que parfois, la tournure des événements était bien trop extraordinaire pour n'être qu'une coïncidence.

Charlie Skinner était dans l'openspace, en train d'observer ses employés, un sourire fier sur les lèvres. Tous les journalistes étaient actifs, sauf un, enfermé dans son bureau. Il pouvait voir le présentateur a travers la baie vitrée, une cigarette aux lèvres, une canette de soda dans les mains.

« Tu as l'air sacrément heureux. »

« Charlie, pas aujourd'hui. »

Will posa son soda sur son bureau et se leva pour faire face à la fenêtre. Sa cigarette n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres, et Charlie fit quelques pas en avant, laissant la porte ouverte. Il connaissant son ami par cœur, et il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne pour le mettre dans cet état.

« C'est Mackenzie ? »

« On s'est disputé. C'était stupide, elle veut revenir travailler, et je lui ai dit...j'ai dit non, il faut qu'elle se repose, je... »

« Tu tiens à elle, je suis sur qu'elle comprends. »

« Je l'aime Charlie. » souffla t-il

Face au silence de Charlie, Will se retourna, et fut surpris de voir Mackenzie dans l'embrasure de la porte, la surprise dessinée sur son visage. Charlie tentait de cacher son sourire, en vain. Il murmura qu'il avait une réunion avant de sortir du bureau. Mackenzie se tenait désormais contre une des chaises, et la porte se refermait derrière le directeur des informations.

« Will... »

« Mac, laisse-moi parler. » coupa t-il en jetant sa cigarette dans le cendrier « S'il te plaît. »

« Okay. »

Il se tenait devant elle, à un mètre tout au plus, pourtant, il pouvait la sentir trembler, il voyait qu'elle avait ses deux poings serrés, sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Tout le discours qu'il avait préparé, toutes les phrases qu'il avait apprises par cœur, tout venait de s'évaporer.

« Je t'aime. » murmura t-il « Je t'aime Mac. J'ai jamais arrêté, c'est...tu te souviens du message, après Ben Laden ? C'est ce que le message disait, que j'avais jamais, jamais cessé de t'aimer. Et c'est difficile pour moi, c'est vraiment compliqué mais j'ai réalisé que je pouvais pas continuer comme ça, que je devais accepter et tourner la page. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. »

« C'est impossible. »

« Je sais mais... »

« On peut commencer quelque chose de nouveau. On peut partir sur de nouvelles bases... »

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'on peut avoir cette seconde chance ? »

« Oui. »

Il fit un pas en avant, prit le visage de Mackenzie entre ses mains, et l'embrassa. D'abord lentement, tendrement, puis elle répondit à son baiser, entoura son bras valide autour de son cou, glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Billy. »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je sais. »

* * *

The End :)


End file.
